Past, Present and Future Clips-Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul Root A
by Kimzetsoul1
Summary: Were CCG watches clips showing the effect of their actions always has consquences and other clips in ghouls point of view. Nothing is just. *Note: I write different parts of the show (That are sad and from Ghouls point of view) and put songs to go with it. You can recommend songs I could use. Make sure to have tissues*
1. chapter 1

*This is the Anteiku Raid also before Kankei is kidnapped*

"Huh?" a young-looking man with an androgynous appearance, with pale skin and pure shoulder-length white hair. In his hair he wears red hairpins, which form the Roman numeral XIII (13), keeping back his bangs. He has dark red eyes with bags under them.

He self-stitches his own body, explaining it to be a form of body modification. A miniature set of red threads that appeared to be two x's are stitched on below his right eye. One below his bottom lip and a line of several stitching threads from his upper neck downward, and several more around his right arm and hand. His attire consisted of a white suit with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, left halfway buttoned and polka-dotted red suspenders that supported his black pants and a pair of red slippers. He frequently wore a black suit above all this, with rolled up sleeves.

This was Juuzou Suzuya he was seen holding a miniature black box. Words begin to show on the surface 'Hello, who every reading this please gather people you have trust in or the people below and put this box on a table facing a plain wall and press the green button when ready.' "Ok box thingy lets go a wild goose chase" He stopped in his tracks reading the next text. 'p.s this might take a while I recommend having food to bye!! And Good Luck!!' "Ok magical box!"

Timeskip

3rd pov

"Come on guys hurry up!!" Juuzou shouted to the group. "What do you need us for?" Juuzou partner asked. He was Yukinori Shinohara he is a middle-aged, bulky man with a large nose and a wide chin. He has short black hair and a beard. He normally wears the standard CCG investigator dress code and a collared shirt during casual occasions.

"The box told me to," He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "What box Juuzou?" Akria Mado questioned she wore formal clothing. She tends to leave her expression neutral most of the time, and rarely shows any serious form of emotion unless provoked to do so. She had pale blonde hair and pale grey-green eyes. "This box" He held the black box into the air. Like it was a gift from god.

"What does it even do?" Amon asks in curiosity looking at the box. 'It's too small to be a bomb. Also, it would have gone off a long time ago.' He was a young man with black hair and teal eyes. His distinctive eyebrows are curved at the end. Due to his constant, vigorous training, he has an extremely athletic and muscular build. Like most ghoul investigators, Amon usually wore a black suit with tie. If he left for an investigation, he additionally wore a white overcoat on top of his suit. He also wears a silver necklace with a cross.

"Well it can't be a bomb because it would have been set off once he picks it up" Arima voiced Amon thoughts. Arima was seen wearing like all ghoul investigators, he wore a suit, tie, and a white overcoat. He was a tall, well-built man with snow white hair and gray eyes. He was always seen wearing his glasses with his face kept in an apathetic expression.

The others nodded except Juuzou who was sitting on the chair putting the box facing the wall. The snacks set up on the tables and drinks "Let's get the show on the road." He said excitedly. The others look at each other and shrugged and sat on the various chairs around the room. "What is the box suppose to do?" Maruda voicing his thoughts looking at Juuzou. Juuzou just shrugged having no clue. Maruda let out an irritated sigh.

Juuzou presses the green button. A light projector was shown

and a girl came onto the screen. She had brown hair going past her shoulder and brown eyes wearing a plain white dress going to her ankles and wearing a flower crown. "Woah so cool!!" Juuzou squeal. The other look in surprise except for Arima who we already know he is an emotionless bastard.

"If you're seeing this you have been chosen by either myself or Juuzou ("That me!!" you already know who is this pointing at himself) you are here because I want to show what your actions doing in this world. It's like cause and effect" "Wait to hold up isn't she talking about the ghouls," Maruda told them. "You may disagree with me (The others nodded) but still consider watching what I'm about to show" "Should we?" Amon asks the others. "It's worth a shot" Shinohara shrug. "What when she means by watching this does she mean watching the future as well" Akira put her finger on her chin in thought. The other's eyes widen in realization. "It could be a possibility when she means we watch the consequence of our action in the future, past, present," Arima said. The others look at the screen.

"If you've figured it right then congrats I'll show different clips of the future, present, past but be warn when leaving this room the memories of the ghoul's names and faces will disappear" The group would have thought it to be good to be true 'Most likely to keep them safe.' The group thought.

"I'll start the first clip I've chosen FYI hopefully you have tissue Kimzetsoul out" The girl-no Kimzetsoul did the peace sign until it went static and shown the first clip. Everyone leans forward.

It showed a woman and girl coming out of the Suzuki bookstore.

"It has to be a mother and her child," Arima concludes looking at the others. Amon's eyes widen in realization 'It's the one Mado last killed'.

"Wow you are right it was raining!" The little girl exclaimed looking at the sky.

"They look like a regular family" Juuzou stated. Amon looks at the ground in guilt until he crushed it 'their monster, not humans' he told himself.

"See are you gonna believe me next time," The women told her opening the umbrella. "Yeah" she nodded to her "Mom do you know what this is?" She looks at her mother.

"Isn't just rain" Shinohara scratched his head. "It also called a cloudburst," Maruda said Arima nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it just rain" She looks at her daughter in curiosity walking down the sidewalk with the little girl following. She shook her head in disagreement. "No a sudden storm like this has a special name" "I didn't know that," She said in a sudden surprise.

"I too," Juuzou said filling his mouth with cookies.

"Uh huh, it called a cloudburst but don't worry they don't last very long. At least that what Kankei told me." She said in adoration. "Goodness Kankei is sure as smart."

"I wonder who is this Kankei?" Arkia ask.

The girl nodded. "You don't think daddy know what a cloudburst is?" The mother looks at Hinami also asking herself. " Well we have to ask him when we see him again"

Amon looks the other way his chest fill with guilt. Nobody noticed except Akria and Arima. Also Maruda but he already knew why.

"It would be so cool if I knew something he didn't then I would be super smart huh" Looking proud of her self.

Everyone chuckled at her cuteness wanting to show her dad up.

"It would indeed," The mother said. The scene switches to a boy with black hair and matching eyes-eye waring a medical patch over his right eye. Putting his left hand out to test the rain and open his umbrella.

"This is probably Kankei," Arima said. The others nodded. Juuzou tried to remember him from somewhere.

Hinami started to hum and swing her arms. Her mother looks at her in amusement. Hinami turned around and face her mother and walk backward. "Goodness what got into you silly girl?" She asks her daughter. Hinami turn around and walk forward "It's has been a long time since we gone out mama!" She exclaimed in happiness.

The others smiled at the scene even Arika and Arima crack a tiny smile.

"Get under the umbrella or you will get wet" She suddenly stopped. Hinami kept walking forward. The scene shows two doves talking to people.

"Oh no," Juuzou said feeling a sudden feeling in the bottom of his stomach the other felt it too.

Ryoko pulled her daughter's arm and turn around and walk the other direction. "Oh no," She said in distress. "We have to go" Pulling Hanimi forward. "But why?"

"I'm so sorry" Amon whispers, nobody heard him except Arika. She throws him a questioning glance.

"But I thought we were gonna go to the other place." She asks. The scene shows the doves looking at each other and nodded. One started to walk towards their direction and the second one pulls his phone out his suit and starts to call someone and talk.

Everyone knew what was gonna happen. But still look at the screen knowing what Kimzetsoul was saying.

The family kept walking not looking back. Hinami threw a questioning glance towards her mother. "Is something wrong?" "No dear It just something I have to do" Trying to keep her cool but distress shown in her eyes. The doves were shown closing in. Then Kankei came on then flickered to the mother and daughter. Hinami suddenly stop.

"Keep going!" Juuzou shouted to the girl. "You know she can't hear you right," Shinohara said to his partner.

Hinami mother glances at her "Why are you stopping?" She asks. Hinami started to sniff the air. "I smell daddy!" She glows in happiness.

But the group didn't feel happiness at all even if they are ghouls.

"Daddy! That his scent" "Huh" Ryoko look at Hinami "Huh no way" She barely whisper not believing what Hinami said. Hinami start to giggle pulled her mother hand pulling her forward eagerly.

"It's not what you think," Arima said.

"Yes mama" And pulled from her grasp. "Wait Hinami!!" She shouted to her. Ryoko starts to run after her. "You come back here right now!" She exclaimed but Hinami ignores her. "It's daddy"

"Well fuck she running into trouble," Maruda said. The other throw him a glance agreeing with him.

"Wait Hinami!"

"Where is he?"

"He's a quinque" Shinohara states.

"No stop" but bump into a person. "Hinami!!"

"Its daddy, it's him I know it," She said in happiness.

"Hinami" Dropping the umbrella.

Amon guilt starts to build. Everyone starts to lean forward wanting to know how it happens.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Recommend a song to go with the next chapter of Hinami's mom death. Also should I add Hide too?


	2. Chapter 2

***I've decided to add Hide to watch the clips but he gonna come in the next clip. I think I'm gonna add the Kimi rescue mission next. To show that there could be love between human and ghoul comment if I should***

 _Recap_ :

 _"Its daddy, it's him I know it," She said in happiness._

 _"Hinami" Dropping the umbrella._

 _Amon guilt starts to build. Everyone starts to lean forward wanting to know how it happens._

 _'I tried to walk_ _together_ ' Music started to play from the box.

"Why is it playing that?" Amon question. The clip stops and Kimzetsoul appear on the screen. "Hi Kimzetsoul here as you noticed I put music that goes along what gonna happen next hope you like it. Also, someone will come to watch the rest of the clips when you've finished this one. Kimzetsoul out!"

"I wonder who gonna watch with us," Shinohara said. "Someone we trust," Amon said uncertainly. "Mmh" Juuzou nodded. They turn back to the screen.

 _'But the night was growing dark. Thought you were beside me'_

 **Hinami runs into an alley "I've missed you so much" Hinami smiles brightly and suddenly stops dead in her tracks "You're not my daddy".**

"No, leave the alley" Juuzou wave his hand crazily at the screen. The others rolled their eyes but kept their focus on the screen.

 _'But I reached and you were gone'_

The music starts to unease some of them. They squirm in their chairs hoping it to end. "Why such a depressing song?" Akria wonders out loud.

"One of them isn't gonna make it out alive" Arima stated. They knew it was true but wish it doesn't happen.

 **Two doves stood in front of her. Hinami mom run next to her. "Hinami!" She screamed in worry and stops a few steps behind her.**

 _'Sometimes I hear you calling From some lost and distant shore_

 _I hear you crying softly for the way it was before'_

 **On the left side Amon was seen and on the right was an unknown person who was cover by the umbrella.**

Some of the investigator and look at Amon who look at the ground. Akria had a feeling that the unknown man was her father.

 _'Where are you now'_

 **"Don't you just love the rain?" He pulls up his umbrella to show...Mado.**

Akria gasp looking at her father in longing and felt tears about to burst from her eyes. But she blinks them away and focused back on the screen. Amon looks at his old partner in regret and sorrow.

 **"Although I have to say (Two doves shows coming to the other end of the alleyway.) I'm glad it not raining any hard than it is. Why you ask it, dull ghouls senses (Hinami mom look behind her) or you would've not come"**

 _'Are you lost'_

 **The scene flickered to show the two doves advancing. " I don't suppose that you could spare a moment of your time** _('Will I find you again')_ **Mrs**. **Fueguchi" Hinami look at her mother in terror. "Mammy" Ryuoko look clam as ever.**

 _'Are you alone_

 _Are you afraid'_

 _'You aren't a monster but a mother huh' Amon thought grimace looking at himself._

 **"Mama I'm scared," Hinami said. Ryoko looks up at the doves. She nods and sighs. Her kagune sprouted from her back.**

"So beautiful" Juuzou whispers out. The others nodded taken out of breath of her beautiful kagune.

 **"Oh," Mado said in amazement while Amon kept an emotionless face. Her kagune move forward to catch them but they dodge it. When in reality Ryuoko was gonna say her last words to Hinami.**

 _ **'**_ _Are you searching for me_

 _Why did you go I had to stay'_

The others quite down to listen to her words to Hinami.

 **Ryouko put her hand on Hinami hair and pull back behind her ear she wiped Hinami tears that were threatening to fall.** _('Now I'm reaching for you) ._ **She smiles at her "Run dear" She smiles brightly at her "Run fast" "But Mama.." Not wanting to leave her. "No"**

" I would be the same if my mother was about to be killed" Shinohara stated. Nobody answer still looking at the screen with a sad gaze. Even Juuzou stop eating.

 **"Don't be scared"** _'Will you wait, will you wait. Will I see you again'_ **" Just go to Antiku I'll meet you there"**

"It better than saying I'm gonna die huh," Maruda said. "I would say that to my kids to," Arima said.

 **"You don't have to worry I promise I'll be right behind you," Ryuoko said even if it was a lie. "Mama," Hinami said her voice cracking. "I can't (Hinami threw her head on her mother shoulder *Sniff sniff*) leave you, mama, what will I do" Ryuoko nuzzled into her shoulder. Then her eye snapped open her Kakugan eyes took place.**

Everyone gasp "How do you think this gonna go done" Shinohara rubbed his chin in thought. "The mother gonna die for sure" Maruda stated as fact.

 _'You took it with you when you left_

 _These scars are just a trace'_

 **Ryuoko kagune started to open up** **"Now Kasuma (I don't know if I spell that right) fire your quinbox (Tell me if I spell that right)" He told his partner. He nodded "Right" and fires their guns. Ryuoko swings her left kaugne towards them but they dodge it. The camera show Ryuoko looking behind her shoulder. "Hurry go!" She shouted to Hinami who was behind her.**

 _'Now it wonders lost and wounded_

 _This heart that I misplaced'_

"It's so tragic," Arima said. Nobody replied because their gaze was still on the screen. _'I'm so sorry'_ Amon thought sadly.

 **Hinami gasp looking at her mother in horror about what she telling her what to do. Hinami looks about to cry and steps back she close her eyes and slowly lets go of her mother's hand and starts running out of the alley. "Hold it!" The doves shouted to her but Hinami kept running.**

"Is the guy really serious that gonna stop her" Juuzou giggles looking at their fail attempt of catching a child.

 _'Where are you now_

 _Are you lost'_

 **Ryuoko slowly turns her head towards the investigator " Was that suppose little moment suppose to touch my heart string because it didn't" Mado sneered. Ryuoko glared at him "Just leave us alone" The doves pick up their quinque.**

 **"Someone help" Hinami exclaim running around the crowd looking back once a while.**

"Why isn't someone helping her," Maruda said in disgusted tone with the way people are ignoring her even if they knew she was a ghoul or not would they do that to a child as well. "Humans are just stupid that way," Juuzou said with a crazy smile on his face.

 _'Will I find you again'_

 **"Please help me," she said in distress crying "Kankei!" She yells. "Toka!"**

"Toka must be another friend of hers who's a ghoul" Akria finally said when she saw her father on the screen. The other silently agrees.

 _'Are you alone_

 _Are you afraid'_

 **Kankei flickers on the screen walking down the sidewalk. Then Hinami came back on showing she still running until she tripped on the floor her brought book thrown onto the floor. Slowly she brought herself and kept going. Kankei came back on screen.**

"I can't take all this going back and forth" Shinohara putting his hand on his forehead in a sudden headache. "I'm with you buddy!" Juuzou slaps his back cheekily. The others rolled their eyes at the duo.

 **Hinami showed again running for someone to help her mother. Until she bumps into someone and fell to the ground. Kankei was shown again walking. Until his eyes widen in surprise to find... Hinami slowly got back up crying, tears streaming down her eyes.**

 _'Are you searching for me'_

 **"MAAAMMMAAA" Hinami scream in horror, sadness, sorrow swirled in her voice.**

Everyone cringe at her voice sorry for her. But Amon felt a whole another thing it was like a ghoul stabbing him with their kagune hearing her voice. He knew he gonna hear that voice in his dreams. That voice repeating in his head.

 _'Why did you go I had to stay'_

 **"Uggghh kid look were you're going," The women said and left her.**

The others look at her in disgust.

 **Kankei came in view and saw Hinami. "Hinami!"He shouted to her. Hinami was in a sitting position. "Its Kankei" Kankei went over the rail and cross the street to her. Almost getting hit by a car. "Sorry!"**

"AAWW he didn't get hit" Juuzou pouted. The others ignore him like usual. Juuzou pouted more at the lack of attention and crossed his arms over his chest.

 _'Now I'm reaching for you'_

 **Kankei put his hands on Hinami shoulder blades. "Tell me what the matter," He said in urgency and worry. "It's Mama! you've got to help her" She screamed. "What? Where is she?" He questions in confusion. Hinami points towards the direction she came from. "Let's go" Kankei grabbed her hand and start running towards Ryoko direction.**

"They're not gonna make it," Akira said. "I agree with you there Akria-san," Arima said.

 **The screen shows the fight between ghoul vs doves " It looks like someone isn't used to fighting" Mado said in a monotone. "That kagune potential is wasted on a widow" Ryuoko glares at him angrily. Then it shows Kankei and Hinami running. Then shows Mado " Dear old mother lazed out on her life because of a child isn't that right? You're a noble waste of flesh it makes my skin crawl. Watching ghouls mimic human behavior it like bad theater it makes me laugh"**

Everyone looks at the ground knowing that there ain't any better except Juuzou "Oh I already knew that" He giggles. Everyone looks at him weirdly "Aww you guys already knew it too" The others either shook their head or look back at the screen.

 **This it shows Kankei and Hinami closing in. 'What am I doing. I don't even know what I am getting into' Then it shows Mado putting a silver suitcase on the ground. "Hey, Amon you could sit this out allow me to take care of the rest"He opens the silver case then Kankei came back on screen "I'm gonna take her to her mother? Or get her to safety' he thought.**

"He should get her to safety," Shinohara said leaning back in his chair. "You know the girl is not gonna do that if her mother is in danger," Amon said.

 _'Will you wait, will you wait'_

 **Hinami is shown crying. Then Ryuoko gasps in horror. "No.." She said in disbelief. "Is that...Is that my husband. No, it can't be" She said frowning."Meeaahh"Mado chuckles pulling out Ryuoko husband kagune** **out of the suitcase.**

"It bad enough he gonna kill her but with her husband kagune that fuck up" Maruda stated.

 **"Oh yes, it can," Mado** **said. Ryouko looks at him in horror of what he did. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "M-my husband" She stutters out, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Bingo that the expression I want to see," Mado said. " A harmony of terror and despair. Oh, how I love that look I can't get enough of it. I want more" Kankei pulls Hinami back "Mama!" and covers her eyes and pull her behind the wall of the entrance of the alleyway. Hinami struggles in his grip.**

"At least she not gonna witness her mother died," Armia said. "That is true," Amon said.

 **" We can't them find us" Kankei whispers to her. 'This is bad' looking at the alleyway. 'How am I suppose to help her' "Still I'm not all about courtesy how about any last words." Ryuoko looks at the ground. "What the 's no reason to hold back" She still kept her head down. Then her head slowly went up to show a smile with tears in her eyes going down her face. "Times up" He brought the kagune down. It shows her sitting down slowly blood was spreading around her. "So sorry but we don't have all day," He said.**

'Will I see you again'

 **"Mama" Hinami scream but was muffled by Kankei hand not seeing what had happened. 'When it came down to it all I was only good was protecting Hinami from that awful sight' Then it turns black.**

 **'A MOTHER PROTECTING HER CHILD FROM THIS CRUEL WORLD CALLED REALITY WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE KNOWING HER TIME WAS UP BUT KNOWING HER DAUGHTER IS SAFE came on to the screen.**

Everyone bowed their head downs in silent respect some with a few tears going down their face. A few moments pass and brought their heads up. Amon was about to speak until a knock came from the door and open to show Hideyoshi Nagachika or other called him Hide.

"Uh hey, am I interrupting something cause I got a note to be here" He flashes them a note on his hand. THe others look at each other _'Is this who Kimzetsoul talk about'they thought._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Chapter 2 down and over with the song I used was Hymn For The Missing I don't own it hope you like it. Kimzetsoul out!


End file.
